


The Hurdle of Hand Holding

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Day 1- holding hands, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, jackjae, shy youngjae, wise mark, youngjae centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Youngjae struggles to intiate a move in his 6 month relationship with Jackson<br/>(for the 30 Day OTP Challenge Day 1- Holding Hands)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hurdle of Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of the 30 Day OTP Challenege (Which I'll probably take more than 30 days to complete..so much procrastination) They won't all be Jackjae though (because I can't pick a single OTP) 
> 
> This is my first GOT7 fic that's not Jackbum, so I hope you guys enjoy

Youngjae took a deep breath, willing his heart to calm down. This was not supposed to be so hard, after all Jackson did it all the time without even a second thought, so why was it so hard for Youngjae? This was his boyfriend of 6 months, dammit, this wasn't supposed to be so difficult, it was just holding hands. It wasn't like he was going to start making out with Jackson in a public space, he was just going to hold his hand. So why was his heart beating so fast?

Despite, having gone out for 6 months, Youngjae had never initiated anything. It was Jackson who had first confessed to him and asked him out, it was Jackson who had initiated their first kiss (and all kisses henceforth), it was Jackson who had given Youngjae the key to his apartment 2 weeks ago. It wasn't that Youngjae didn't reciprocate; it was just that initiation was never his forte. But after his conversation, yesterday, with Mark, he knew that had to change, or at least he had to try.

_*Flashback*_

Mark and Youngjae were (trying to) give Coco a bath, when Mark suddenly spoke (a rare feat for the usually silent American) “Youngjae-ah, do you like Jackson?" he asked, raising one eyebrow, glancing up at Youngjae.

"Of course I do" Youngjae replied hastily, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Why would you even ask that, hyung?"

"Well, it's just that....." Mark started, clearly uncomfortable "Jackson is always the one initiating everything in your relationship. I've never seen you reach out first. He's always singing your praises and it just feels like he likes you a lot more than you like him."

"That's not true!" Youngjae said indignantly. "I really really like Jackson-hyung, that's why I am going out with him." The younger said somewhat forcefully.

Mark sighed "I know, I know that you're shy and I know that I'm not the best person to tell you to not be shy. I know it must be scary for you to initiate anything but think about Jackson. Think how he feels when he always reaches out for your hand but never once do you reach out for his; imagine how he feels when he always initiates everything in the relationship. I know he doesn't show it a lot with his loud and annoying persona, but Jackson has his insecurities too, you know."

Youngjae opened his mouth to speak but Mark continued "You don't have to say anything now, just think about what I said."

_*end flashback*_

Youngjae gritted his teeth, he had given a lot of thought to what Mark had said, and he had to admit the older boy had a point. He had always gone along with whatever Jackson had offered, never having the guts to ever start something. In his head, it seemed greedy to ask for more, after all Jackson was this perfect being; sweet, funny, hot, sociable, incredibly smart and just amazing. In comparison Youngjae saw himself as plain, he wasn't particularly handsome, he was always a little socially awkward, he didn't have any amazing qualities. Even after 6 months, it was a little surreal to him that Jackson Wang liked him. But while battling with his own insecurities, Youngjae had completely ignored Jackson and his feelings and he wanted to change that now.

He glanced at Jackson from the corner of his eye, admiring his boyfriend's side profile. Jackson eyes were fixated on the screen completely enthralled by what was happening in the movie, absent-mindedly munching on popcorn and blissfully unaware of the mental war in his boyfriend's mind.

Youngjae took a deep breath, and plunged his hand into the tub of popcorn, shyly grasping Jackson’s hand. This seemed to break Jackson out of his trance; he sharply turned to look at Youngjae who was looking nervously at Jackson as if asking for his permission.  Even in the dark, Youngjae could make out Jackson’s wide grin that never failed to make his heart beat faster.

Even if he didn’t think so, Youngjae had a lot of things to be proud of in his life. He had gotten through JYP auditions, he had debuted as an idol under one of the big three after just 7 months, his work ethic was enviable, his vocals had garnered him compliments from one and all. But nothing could compare to the pride he felt as he intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend’s in the dark cinema hall.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
